As air is forced to flow around a bicyclist, a low-pressure region is created behind the bicyclist. This creates a turbulent wake as the bicyclist displaces air while moving forward on a bicycle. With a high-pressure region in front and a low-pressure region behind the cyclist, the cyclist is effectively pulled backwards towards the low-pressure region. In this manner, the turbulent wake creates an pressure drag, which combines with surface friction (or skin friction) drag as air passes over the surface of the bicyclist. The pressure drag increases as a square of the cyclist's velocity and the power required to overcome the pressure drag increases as a cube of the cyclist's velocity.
Compared to a bicycle, the cyclist s a much greater surface area with respect to the oncoming air, resulting in greater aerodynamic drag. In addition to assuming an aerodynamic position on the bicycle, the cyclist can reduce one or more of the pressure drag and/or surface friction drag by wearing more aerodynamic apparel.
When in an aerodynamic or “tucked” position, the cyclists' shoulders and upper arms create the most air turbulence and therefore substantially contribute to the aerodynamic drag. Reducing the turbulence created by the cyclists' shoulders and upper arms can substantially reduce the aerodynamic drag. Standard portions of a cycling jersey that create and/or contribute to drag are the portions of sleeves about the cyclist's arms, portions of the jersey about the rib cage, abdomen, chest, and neck of the bicyclist. Less frictional drag translates to faster speeds and greater efficiency of movement. Thus, there is a desire for more aerodynamic sports apparel that can lead a bicyclist to greater efficiency and faster speeds without significant increases in power output, by minimizing the surface friction drag and/or pressure drag.